


Collared

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is suddenly the owner of a beautiful woman, Ben teaching Rey about life and sex, Cat, Cat Rey and Human Rey love to eat, Crack, Cute, Don’t take this too seriously, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Kissing, Lots of food references, Love, No Pregnancy, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rey is Ben’s cat, Rey likes being told she is a good girl, Rey loved Ben, Rey was a cat now she is human and she wants Ben, Rey wishes to be human, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy, Shopping, Soft sex, Sweet, Unsafe Sex, all consensual, blowjob, cat like behaviour, mention of kittens in the future, morning after pill is used, no age problems, relationship, safe sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on my own prompt:Rey loves Ben, but there’s no problem Rey is Ben’s cat. So Rey makes a wish on a shooting star and suddenly she is transformed into a human. Ben awakes to find her in his bed and she seems very pleased to see him...“Rey, you’re a cat.”Rey shook her head. “Not anymore. Teach me to kiss. I want to try.”This was fucking madness but wasn’t it all just a dream? and she really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she kept squirming in his lap.Fuck.It felt so good.“Teach me, Ben,” she said, licking her lips.Fuck it.********************************
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 99
Kudos: 272





	Collared

Rey loved Ben. Absolutely adored him. He was the best. He knew everything about her. He knew exactly where she liked to be touched, all of her favourite foods, and even let her sleep on her preferred side of the bed. He let her sit on his lap every night and never complained when she put her nose against his in the morning to wake him up. They had the perfect relationship. Apart for one little detail…Rey was a cat. 

Ben had found Rey when she was a tiny kitten. She still didn’t understand why her mother had left her alone in that alley but she had waited many days and nights for her to return. She was cold and wet and hungry but she didn’t want to leave the alley in case her mother came back. Then a man came. He told her his name was Ben. At first she was scared. She had heard bad things about humans from her mother. But Ben spoke softly to her and let her sniff his hand before he ran it down her soft grey fur. It felt nice. So when Ben picked her up and tucked her into his coat up against his chest, she kept her claws tucked in and started to purr as she listened to his soothing heartbeat. It quickly sent her to sleep. When she awoke, she was in a nice warm house and Ben gave her a small dish of chicken. Rey ate all the chicken and meowed for more. Ben obliged and so began Rey’s love affair with Ben the gentle giant. Ben told her her new name would be Rey and she decided she liked it very much. 

At first, Ben tried to make Rey sleep in a cardboard box but she meowed violently until he came to collect her and tucked her into bed next to him. From that day on she slept in the same bed as him every night. Ben did try to get her to eat cat food, but Rey knew if she fixed him with her big, sad eyes she would get half of whatever was on his plate instead. After a while he gave up with the cat food and just started cooking for two. 

Rey loved her life and she loved Ben. As she grew, Rey became more infatuated with Ben. She was convinced she could make him happier than any human woman. Sometimes Ben tried to date, but Rey always found a way to get rid of them. A claw to the thigh, a fur ball in the handbag, if necessary a bite on the ankle. As soon as they started accusing Ben’s little darling of foul play, they were shown the door. Oh yes, Rey loved her life with Ben. But she wanted so much more. 

One night after they had eaten, Rey was happily padding Ben’s thighs to make him more comfortable for her evening snooze when the television made a big announcement. A shooting star would pass over them that evening. The man on the television said it was a very rare sight. Ben tickled Rey’s chin and she lifted her head and closed her eyes. 

“You can make wishes on shooting stars, Rey,” Ben told her. 

Rey’s eyes widened. Wishes? She decided that she would look for the star and make a wish. She would wish to be human, then perhaps she could finally be with Ben. 

That night as Ben slept, Rey hopped onto the windowsill and looked for the shooting star, as it shot across the night sky, she put her paw on the window and closed her eyes tightly. She wished to be a real human woman. She waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. She tried again then looked at her paw. _Nope_. Still a cat. Disappointed, Rey climbed back into bed next to Ben, curled into a ball and fell asleep. 

In the morning, Ben was still half asleep as he reached for Rey. His hand connected with her soft fur on the pillow next to him but as his hand travelled lower he felt soft, bare skin. His eyes popped open. There was a woman in his bed. A beautiful woman. His eyes ran down her back to her pert ass and her gorgeous shapely legs. 

_Fuck_. 

How did she get in? Was she an escaped patient or something? 

He poked her in the back and she...meowed?

_What the hell?_

Ben poked her again. 

“Ben,” she murmured with annoyance. 

She knew his name? _How?_

“Ahhh, Miss?” he said. 

She turned to look at him sleepily and he blushed as his eyes focused on her breasts and then travelled lower to the soft hair between her legs. She smiled at him and stretched. “Is it breakfast time?” she asked eagerly and rubbed her nose against his.

_Those eyes...it...it couldn’t be…_

“Rey?” Ben asked. 

“Well of course it’s me!” she retorted angrily. Then she opened her mouth wide and brought her hands up in front of her face. 

“I’m human!” she cried delightedly. She got up and began to jump around the room. “I’m a real human!”

Ben tried not to look as she shimmied all over his bedroom. Then all of a sudden she leapt back onto the bed and straddled him. 

“How is this possible?” Ben whispered as he looked into her familiar green eyes. 

Rey pushed her nose against his, the way she always did when she wanted his full attention. “You told me. Don’t you remember? You said I could wish on a shooting star. So I wished to be human.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to be with you,” she hugged him tightly with both arms.

“This can’t be happening,” Ben murmured as his hands hovered inches from her body. He wanted to touch her but she was still very naked. Rey giggled and licked his lips.

“It is happening. I’m Rey. I’m your cat. Well, I’m your human now. I like that you can understand me. Can we have breakfast please? I’m hungry.” 

“This can’t be happening.” 

Rey cocked her head to the side. “You said that already. Let’s have some food. Food always makes everything better.” 

Rey stood and grabbed his hand. She tried to pull him off the bed. Despite his shock Ben laughed as the tiny little woman tried with all her might to pull him to the kitchen. 

“You need clothes,” he suddenly realised. He stood and opened a drawer and pulled out a clean white shirt. He pulled it over Rey’s shoulders and did the buttons up for her while she impatiently huffed and mumbled about being so hungry she might die. Ben laughed again. This was his cat alright. 

Finally they moved to the kitchen and Rey danced excitedly from foot to foot. 

“Can we have bacon, Ben? And eggs? And I think I shall like to try the coffee now that I am a human. Have you seen my legs, Ben? Look at them Ben and my hands! Look at them! But my claws aren’t very sharp. I shall have to work on them.” 

Ben moved around the kitchen collecting everything he needed to make their breakfast and listened to Rey excitedly chatter all the while thinking that the dream he was experiencing was very lifelike. He cooked breakfast for them both and watched with amusement while Rey devoured everything on her plate using only her mouth. 

“We have to teach you about cutlery,” he said. 

“Waste of time, mouth quicker,” Rey replied. Then she grinned at him. “Can I go outside? I won’t get lost now, Ben. Can I? Can I please?” 

Ben nodded. Then she was in his lap again and licking his face. He laughed. “Humans don’t lick each other, Rey.” 

“Oh?” Rey said as she stopped. “What do humans do?” 

“They Kiss.” 

Rey cocked her head to the side. “Kiss? I’ve never seen you kiss anyone.” 

“Yes well, it has been a while I suppose and usually the women I bring home don’t seem to stay long.” 

Rey smiled a wicked smile. “They scare easily.” 

“Did you scare them away?” 

Rey looked guilty. “Only because they weren’t good enough for you, Ben. They don’t know you like I know you.” 

“Rey, you’re a cat.” 

Rey shook her head. “Not anymore. Teach me to kiss. I want to try.” 

This was fucking madness but wasn’t it all just a dream? and she really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she kept squirming in his lap.

_Fuck._

It felt so good. 

“Teach me, Ben,” she said, licking her lips. 

_Fuck it._

“To kiss you need to press your lips to mine,” he said, putting a hand to her lips. Rey nodded and Ben took his hand away. Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Ben groaned. Rey always was a quick learner. Her lips quickly worked his open and her tongue flicked forward to meet his. Then she started to purr. Ben stopped the kiss when he felt himself harden underneath her ass. 

Rey growled in response. _Fuck._ That was kinda hot. She always had been a little bit feral. 

“More kissing,” she demanded. 

Ben hesitated. “I don’t know, is this wrong?” Ben asked. 

Rey furrowed her brow adorably. “No. I belong to you, Ben. I’m yours. I love you. You feed me and take care of me, so you love me too don’t you?” 

“Yes I do.” 

Rey smiled. “Then how could it be wrong?” she hopped out of his lap. “If there is to be no more kissing could we go outside?” 

Ben smiled back at her. “Sure.” 

Rey grinned and purred. 

“You need to get dressed first,” Ben said and Rey rolled her eyes. 

“Humans are obsessed with clothes. I never wore clothes as a cat. Apart from that time you made me wear the hat of the Santa Claus. I did not like the hat of the Santa Claus, Ben.” 

“Yes you made that very clear when you scratched it to pieces,” Ben said as he followed her to the bedroom. Rey threw herself down on the bed and stretched out her arms, opening and closing her fists as she rolled over. 

“I’ve missed my morning nap,” she said with a pout. 

“We just woke up,” Ben said. 

“Yes and then we eat breakfast and then I have my morning nap. Then I pee in the cactus.” 

“Rey! I knew there was a reason that the cactus was dying!” 

Rey glared at him. “It pricked my behind! It chose its fate!” 

Ben shook his head as he tried to find some clothing that would fit Rey’s body shape. 

“I’m so big and you’re so small,” he grumbled.

“I can go like this!” Rey said. 

Ben turned to look at her. She was naked again. Kneeling on the bed with her hands in the air. 

“You can’t go around like that!” Ben hissed. 

“Why not?” 

“People will stare!” 

“I don’t care about that.” 

Ben decided to use a different tact. “You might get taken away from me.”

Rey looked frightened. “Don’t want to be away from Ben.” 

“Well then you need to wear clothes and do as I say.”

Rey nodded. 

Eventually Ben remembered he had a suitcase of his late mother’s dresses and he let Rey rummage through the case until she found one she liked and helped her slip it on. 

A white knee length tea dress with little red cherries.

“This is fruit isn’t in?” She said scrunching up her nose and looking at the pattern.

Ben laughed. “You don’t have to eat the dress, Rey and it looks good on you.” 

She beamed and spun around. “Take me out”. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair. Rey watched the action with interest. 

“Rey, you need to do as I say, don’t run away and please try not to do anything to draw too much attention.” 

Rey nodded. “Can I have a stroke?” 

“What?” 

“Like you just did to your hair, can I have one of those?” 

Ben reached out his hand and ran it over her hair and back to her cheek. Rey leaned into his touch with her eyes closed then sighed and purred.

_Fuck._

She opened her beautiful eyes once more and looked at him. “You always know how to stroke me just right.” 

_Holy Shit._

“She’s your cat...she’s you cat…” he repeated to himself as they left his apartment. Rey giggled and danced down the hallway. 

“I’m out!” she cried. 

“We have to get in the elevator,” Ben told her as he pressed the button. 

“Rey hissed. “Don’t like the elevator. It’s like a big cat box.” 

“Then we can take the stairs but it’s three floors down.” 

Rey nodded and they started down the stairwell. Man, she was fast. Ben had trouble keeping up with her. She bounced out of the exit and on to the street, sniffing the air. 

“Food!” she shouted and ran off again. 

Ben grabbed her hand. “What did I say about running off?” 

Rey pouted. “Sorry.” 

She walked beside Ben. “It’s so pretty! The grass! The sun! The...DOG!” Rey hissed as a dog walked past them. The owner looked at Rey like she was crazy. 

“She’s allergic!” Ben said apologetically. 

“Hate dogs,” Rey mumbled as she squeezed Ben’s hand. He had to admit it felt kind of nice. It had been so long since he had been in a relationship and had someone’s hand to hold.

Rey’s joyous disposition was infectious. He couldn’t help but smile as she pulled and pushed him all over town. Her eyes darted around excitedly. She talked and squealed continuously and wanted to try every type of food that she saw. When had he ever enjoyed life as fully as Rey? He almost felt ashamed of how he walked those streets everyday but never appreciated all the wonders all around him. 

After a while Rey started to yawn. “I’ve missed all my naps,” she complained. 

“Poor baby,” Ben said as he always did when Rey poured at him. 

“Can we go home?” 

“Of course.” 

As soon as they arrived home Rey headed for the bedroom. Ben followed soon after and wasn’t surprised to find her naked and snoring in the bed. Clearly Rey was still having some difficulty getting used to clothing. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. What was going to happen? Would Rey turn back? Or would she remain a human forever? Is that what he wanted? She sighed in her sleep and Ben realised he wanted her to stay. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Lie down with me.” 

He did as she requested. Wrapping his arms around her. “Stay with me,” he whispered into her ear as they both drifted off together. 

When Ben awoke it was dark. Rey was not in bed next to him. He started to panic. Had she left? Or had she transformed back? He got up and searched the house. He found her in the kitchen sitting naked and cross legged on the floor eating a chicken drumstick. 

“I don’t have to wait for you to feed me anymore,” she said proudly. 

Ben smiled down at her. “I was worried. I thought perhaps you had turned back.” 

Rey shook her head. “No. I wished to be a human forever. I’m not turning back.” 

“How do you know?” 

Rey put a hand over her heart. “I feel it. In here.” 

Ben nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. 

Rey stopped eating and looked at him. “Do you want me to be a cat again?” 

“No.” 

Rey beamed up at him then looked shy. “Do you think...do you think you might want to be with me...in time?” 

There was no use denying it. He was already a goner. “Rey, you’re amazing, of course I want to be with you.” 

She stood and climbed into his lap, pressing her lips to his. “Can you teach me? Can you teach me how to...be with you?” 

Okay. She was clearly talking about sex. Ben swallowed hard. 

“You’re nervous, you do that when you’re nervous,” Rey pointed out. 

“I’m just worried that I’m taking advantage of you.” 

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him. “Ben, how many times in all the years that we’ve been together have you managed to get me to do something I didn’t want to do?” 

“Not once.”

“Exactly. If I didn’t want to do this. I wouldn’t.” 

Ben started to relax. That was true. Cat Rey had always voiced her opinion loudly when displeased. He suspected human Rey would be exactly the same. He wasn’t forcing her into anything as usual she was coaxing him into her way of thinking. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” she ordered with a grin as she climbed out of his lap. Ben let her lead him by the hand back to the bedroom. 

“You never brought a human girl to your bed. Only me,” she purred as she reached up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben’s hands grasped her sides. 

“That’s because you usually drew blood before we got anywhere close to this room.” 

Rey pouted. “They weren’t good enough for you. They don’t understand you like I do.” she kissed him and he groaned. She nipped his lip and drew blood and he gasped. 

Rey giggled as she backed onto the bed, looking up at him and licking her lips. Ben touched his lip and his hand came away red. “What was that for?” he asked. 

Rey shrugged. “Just a reminder that you’re my prey not the other way around.” 

Ben smirked as he stripped off his clothing. Rey watched with glowing eyes. He settled over her and dipped his head to kiss her, Rey turned away so his lips came into contact with her throat instead. Ben didn’t mind, he kissed the soft skin and smiled at her purr. 

Rey rolled them so that he lay underneath her. She licked a strip up his neck and tried to scratch her nails down his front then frowned at the blunt instruments that failed to draw even one crimson drop from his muscular chest. 

Ben chuckled. “Missing your claws?”

Rey nodded.

“Poor girl,” he soothed. 

Rey lay her head against his chest. “Teach me how to make you feel good.” 

Ben guided her to his side and took her hand in his. He wrapped it around his hard length. 

“Easy,” he hissed as she eagerly held him firmly. She loosened her grip and he nodded. 

“Good girl.” 

Rey purred in response. She ran her hands up and down him, until his tip glistened. Instinctively, she leaned down to lap at the liquid with her tongue. Ben bucked towards her. Finding that Ben liked her tongue on him, Rey wrapped her lips around him and sucked. It didn’t take long before Ben was stroking her hair and telling her over and over again how good she was. Rey liked hearing she was good. She sucked harder. 

“Rey, Sweetheart. Wait.” 

Rey stopped what she was doing and looked up. “What?” She kneeled at his side and Ben snaked a hand between her legs. His fingers connected with her folds and Rey gasped. She was wet. Very wet. _Fuck._

“There is an entrance here,” Ben murmured. He gently pushed a finger inside and Rey grasped his wrist.

“Do you wish me to stop?” he asked.

Rey shook her head. “No, keep going. This feels better than ear scratches.” 

Ben moved his finger slowly in and out of her. Rey started to work herself against his palm, her head was thrown back and small delicious moans escaped her throat. She was magnificent. Ben slipped in a second finger and she broke apart, calling out his name. He gently withdrew as she blissfully returned to Earth. 

“Can I make you feel like this?” she panted. Ben nodded and guided her over him, lowering her gently onto his throbbing erection. He held her hips to stop Rey impaling herself. So eager. 

“It may hurt, sweet. You must go slow,” he told her. 

Rey nodded her understanding and lowered herself onto him inch by inch until she took him completely. 

“Now move,” Ben coaxed, lifting and dropping her hips to show her how. 

“It feels good,” she whispered as she grasped his shoulders. 

“You feel amazing,” Ben groaned, throwing back his head. 

“I want to make you feel good, Ben. I’m yours. I’m meant for you.” 

Her words quickly pushed him over the edge and he came hard and fast. Rey fell onto his chest panting hard and Ben wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her hair. 

“I’m still half convinced you’re a dream,” he murmured. 

Rey giggled and kissed his chest. “Nope. I’m real and I’m hungry.” 

She jumped up and frowned. “Messy,” she complained before grabbing Ben’s T-Shirt and wiping between her legs. 

“Yes, sorry about that. I got a little carried away.” 

Rey smiled. “I liked it. I liked to feel you inside of me.” 

“Yes but we aren’t really ready for babies. We need to make sure we use protection in the future.” 

Rey nodded. “Yes, protection. No kittens. Not yet.”

“I’ll get you a pill in the morning to make sure.”   
  
“Pill?” Rey said suspiciously then perked up. “Pills mean cheese, right?” 

Ben shook his head. Rey clearly remembered the bribery she usually received in order to get her to take her medication. 

”I can get you cheese, if you want cheese,” he told her. 

“Good. I will take the pill then. Can I eat now?” Rey asked. 

Ben chuckled. “Yes you can eat. But sit at the table, not on the floor.” 

“Yes, Ben.” 

Rey skipped off to the kitchen and Ben cleaned himself up and lay down onto the bed with a sigh. When he awoke again it was light and Rey was curled up into a ball against his side using his forearm for a pillow, just as she had done many times when she was his adorable pet. Now she was apparently his adorable girlfriend. He kissed her cheek and she awoke and smiled up at him. She licked her hand and ran it over her hair. 

Ben chuckled. “You are going to have to learn to love the shower, Rey. A tongue bath isn’t going to cut it anymore, honey.” 

Rey frowned. “No, shower. Hate water.” 

“I’ll go in with you, you’ll see there’s nothing to worry about.”

Rey bit her lip. “Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

After a few tentative minutes, Rey did learn to love the shower. 

“Water is not so scary now I’m bigger,” she grinned. 

“That’s my girl,” Ben praised and kissed her forehead. 

Teaching Rey how to wash her hair and body was really just an excuse to touch her but judging by her little moans and purrs, Rey didn’t seem to mind. He dried her and wrapped her in his robe after putting a towel around his own waist. 

“We need to get you your own robe,” he muttered as he tightened the long sash around her waist. 

Rey smiled. “I like this one. It’s yours and mine. Look here is where I clicked it with my claws and here is where I bit a hole when I was eating your sandwich crumbs and got a little too excited.” 

“We have a lot of history don't we?” he said with a smile. 

Rey reached up and kissed him. “Yes we do. Memories where I could only observe and not comment. Now I can speak things will be a lot more interesting.” 

Ben laughed as he headed to the bedroom with Rey following behind. “Just because I didn’t understand what you were saying doesn’t mean I didn’t know when you were angry or happy with me, Rey. But it is a lot easier now. Plus, I wouldn’t want the headache of having to introduce a meowing girlfriend to my friends.” 

“Why do you have to introduce me to your friends? I know all your friends Ben. I know Rose and Hux and Poe…” 

“You have to act like you don’t know them, Rey. They won’t understand. I will have to tell them that you, well cat you, died.” 

“Well they won’t believe that. Everyone knows I was only on my fifth life.” 

Ben looked at her as he got dressed. Judging by the look on her face she was not joking. “Well then perhaps we can tell them you ran away?” he suggested. 

“I would never run away!” Rey shouted. 

Ben sighed. “Rey! I can’t tell them you’re my cat! They won’t believe me and they might try to take me away from you.” 

“No!” 

“So we’ll say that I met you while I was out walking. We got to talking and things progressed from there.” 

Rey nodded and Ben looked relieved. 

“Won’t they think it’s strange, Ben?” Rey asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“That I’m called Rey too?” 

_Shit_. He hadn’t thought of that. “They might. We’ll just have to tell them it’s a coincidence.” 

Rey nodded and undid the robe letting it fall to the floor. “I assume you want to dress me,” she said with a sigh. 

Ben looked at her and smirked as he started to undo the jeans he just buttoned. “Not just yet,” he said as he carried her to the bed. 

Rey grinned and then looked worried. “What about the kittens?” 

“Don’t worry I have something we can use to prevent that,” he said as he grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer. 

She smiled and kissed him. “Will you use your fingers again first?” 

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Rey frowned. “I’m not a baby, Ben. I’m fully grown.” 

“Yes you are,” he murmured as his hand slipped down her body and between her thighs. 

Afterwards, Ben dressed Rey as best he could and they went shopping. Once he had obtained and helped Rey take the morning after pill, they hit the shops hard and bought Rey everything she would need and some things she didn’t. 

Rey was delighted with all of her new purchases although she still didn’t know why clothes were such a big deal, but she did like how excited Ben got when they were picking out items he called lingerie. 

Back home she tried on all of her purchases and Ben made space in his closet for her to store them. 

“I remember when I got locked in there,” she said with a shudder. 

Ben hugged her close. “Yes, you were a curious little thing.” 

Rey glared at the closet and kicked the door shut. “Can we eat now?” 

“We can indeed.” 

Ben made a simple chicken dish, knowing chicken was Rey’s favourite. She ate every scrap even learning to use her cutlery instead of her mouth and hands. 

“I’m good at being a human aren’t I Ben?” she said proudly. 

“You certainly are. You’re doing amazingly well. Do you miss being a cat?” Ben asked as he cleared away the dishes. 

Rey cocked her head to the side. “A little. But it’s better now.” 

“Why?” Ben asked as he scrubbed the dishes in the sink. He felt Rey’s arms wrap around him and her head rest on his back. “Because now I can do this.” 

His heart squeezed in his chest and he turned to wrap his arms around her. 

“You always were my best girl,” he told her. 

Rey smiled up at him. “I’ll always be your girl, Ben. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Rey.” 

“Enough to want it all with me? Kittens? A family? Forever?”

“Yes, Rey. I want it all with you.” 

Rey sighed. “I’m glad I chose you, Ben.” 

“You chose me?” 

“Yes, Ben. Every cat chooses its owner carefully. I knew you were right for me. Right from the start.” 

“You certainly had me wrapped around your finger pretty quick.” 

Rey giggled. “That hadn’t changed.” 

“No it hasn’t.” 

“To bed now?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. 

Ben smiled and kissed her. “Yes, to bed.” 

“To sleep?” 

“If you want.” 

“I want to sleep...afterwards,” Rey said with a grin taking his hand in hers. 

Ben chuckled as she led him to the bedroom. “I think it’s clear I was always the one wearing the collar in this relationship and I still am.” 

Rey smiled as she pulled her dress over her head. “I’ll get you a little bell too if you like.” 

“Sounds kinky,” Ben smirked.

“Kinky?” Rey said, tilting her head to the side. 

“I’ll explain later. I still have a lot to teach you.” 

“I want to learn everything,” she said as Ben lowered her onto the bed and settled over her. 

“I’ll show you the whole world, Rey,” he told her as she feathered kisses down her throat. 

“I’m so happy, Ben. I never thought my wish would come true.”

“You’ve made all my wishes come true too, Rey. I finally have someone to share my life with.”

“So you’re happy with me?”

“Delighted.” 

“Good I want you to be happy with me.” 

“I want you to be happy with me too, Rey. You’re not my pet anymore.” 

Rey bit her lip. “Then I want you to touch me like you did before. I want to burst with happiness again.” 

Ben smiled down at her. “Your wish is my command, Rey. Your wish is my command.” 

**********


End file.
